


[Podfic] Cupid; Or, The Whore With A Bow And Arrow

by sisi_rambles, valtyr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="https://twitter.com/#!/milkbutnotsugar/status/201337204956598272/photo/1">Picture</a> prompt. [Clint: I’m like Cupid. Natasha: You’re a whore with a bow and arrow.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Cupid; Or, The Whore With A Bow And Arrow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cupid; Or, The Whore With A Bow And Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/404122) by [valtyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr). 



Length: 00:04:43

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Cupid%3b%20Or,%20The%20Whore%20With%20A%20Bow%20And%20Arrow.mp3) (4.5 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Cupid%3b%20Or,%20The%20Whore%20With%20A%20Bow%20And%20Arrow.m4b) (2.3 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
